<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep it on! by hishoukoku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901769">Keep it on!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishoukoku/pseuds/hishoukoku'>hishoukoku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Established Relationship, KageHina Week, M/M, Praise Kink, Shouyou really loves Tobio in a suit, Top Hinata Shouyou, light party drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishoukoku/pseuds/hishoukoku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>KageHina week 2021. A party, a few cocktails, Shouyou sees Tobio in a suit, smut ensues. Also PRAISE KINK!</p><p>“You’re just...” He licked his lips, his gaze following the trail of his arms back up to his chest “perfect”, his fingernails grazed into his abs.<br/>“Am not.” Tobio’s retort had little power, his heart beating rapidly, as he fought for air under Shouyou’s words.<br/>“Are too.”<br/>“Shut up.” Tobio closed his eyes, swallowing back a moan and fighting the smile forming on his lips.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kagehina NSFW Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep it on!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shouyou strolled through the crowd of the obnoxious party. collecting looks and praises, exchanging meaningless small talk and drinking from his miracle cocktail, as Noya liked to call it. It tasted sweet, but had a strong aftertaste and a curious kick to it. Shouyou didn’t question it.</p><p>Moving along from group to group and chatting people up was definitely his forte. His radiant personality and incessant ability to talk, quickly crowned him the life of the party. Yet, somehow it wasn’t enough. His gut told him he was missing something very important right now, something lurking in the back of his mind, an itch he couldn’t scratch. He roamed around and his eyes scanned everything and everyone, looking for the perpetrator, for the one person that could fill the empty spot in his heart.</p><p>Suddenly, high pitched shrieks caught his attention and he looked towards the entrance, fixating on the source of the relentless swooning. The loud music and the litany of gossips and <em> kyaaaaas </em>muffled his own helpless reaction. </p><p>“To- Kageyama!” Shouyou’s heart squeezed, his voice barely a whimper, drawing in a breath as their eyes locked. Gorgeous blue eyes were now staring right at him, rather <em> through </em>him, piercing his heart, wrapping itself around it, causing it to pump faster and faster.</p><p>As he broke contact with the devilish eyes, for his own good and before it was too late, Shouyou gasped, audibly and forcefully and quickly realized his bad decision to fixate on his body.</p><p>Tobio was wearing a dark, perfectly tailored suit, tight around his waist accentuating <em> everything </em> and hiding <em> nothing. </em>The fitted coat ended right at the curve of his ass, lusciously emphasised by the tight pants. A white shirt peaked from underneath his collar and a few loosened buttons exposed his collarbone.</p><p>Guided by a trance or some sort of mind control spell or maybe just his <em> growing </em>...curiosity, he downed his cocktail and started walking towards the source of distress, that was now causing so much pain, or was it pleasure, or maybe a mix of both.</p><p>“Hi. Nice of you to show.”</p><p>“Dumbass. Like I had a choice.”</p><p>“You look- great, not <em> that </em> great you know, but not bad either, I mean-” Fuck yes he looks <em> that </em>great and Shouyou feels it throughout his entire body, a burning desire building up more and more.</p><p>“You’re an idiot. I hate this thing, but Miwa sent it to me and I thought I’d use it for once.”</p><p>“What about me?” Shouyou puffed his chest and placed his hands on his waist proudly.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Do I, uhm, how do I look?”</p><p>“You look-” Shouyou felt Tobio’s gaze burn each place on his body that it landed on, shivering madly from the touch - or lack of -  for that matter. </p><p>“I look?” It seemed to him that Tobio took an excruciatingly long time, studying every inch, looking him up and down. He stopped at certain moments fixating on something, eyes flickering and the corner of his mouth curling into a smug or a smile - Shouyou couldn’t tell. Shouyou’s insides burned with curiosity, wanting, no, <em> needing </em> to know what he’s thinking. He instinctively moved forward, just a bit, a small step, reaching out with his hand when-</p><p>“-like a dumbass. I need a drink.” Tobio averted his gaze now, gulping and blinking rapidly.</p><p>Shouyou deflated and guided him towards the bar asking for two more of Noya’s miracle cocktails. He really needed a miracle right now, to survive the night with Kageyama looking like someone put a Greek god in a suit.</p><p>A small crowd was forming around them and Shouyou single-handedly handled all the small talk and the dumb 20 questions. Except when people complimented Tobio, gushing over his looks and his skills as a setter, that was when he stepped back and admired the cute shade of pink that filled Tobio’s cheeks and the stuttery <em> Thank you </em>s as he nodded and bowed. </p><p>Those people were drunk, Shouyou thought, fuck he most definitely was as well, but it was an unrefutable fact that Tobio looked divine right now, and that every soul at the party was a potential deadly threat to steal the most gorgeous man away from him.</p><p>He had to be on his guard, of course, all for Tobio’s sake. He knew poor socially awkward Tobio couldn’t handle this on his own or so he convinced himself to believe. It was Shouyou’s time to shine and take the reins to guide him through the big bad world, full of desire and shamelessness. Or that was Shouyou’s thought process and motivation. It was his responsibility!</p><p>It definitely wasn’t jealousy. Nope, not a tiny shred. Nada. Zilch. </p><p>Okay maybe a bit of jealousy, but only on the fact that his unfair height and cheekbones made that suit look better. And on the fact that Tobio stole the center of attention from him. </p><p><em>That’s definitely it! </em>Shouyou convinced himself. </p><p>After a few more rounds of pointless conversation and blunt confessions, Shouyou’s had enough. He slammed his glass on the wooden table and the big <em> thud </em>startled the people around them.</p><p>Tobio felt his hand grabbed and squeezed tightly, as he was guided furiously through the crowd. Shouyou led him towards a secluded part of the venue, ignoring the endless chatter and dumbfounded looks around them. They reached the top floor and headed into the first empty room they could find.</p><p>“Hina- wait, what if someone looks for us.” Tobio tried to wrestle out of his grip, but to no avail. Shouyou pushed him against the door, closing it in the process, pinning his wrists near his waist and reached up to kiss him. It was sudden and messy and Shouyou got up on his tiptoes for better reach, licking in his mouth, claiming him deeply and thoroughly, until Tobio was breathless and panting and the message was carved into his mouth,</p><p>“You’re mine.”</p><p>"Ah Shou-"  Tobio broke free of Shouyou's mouth, panting and wide eyed. "What are we doing here dumbass?" </p><p>"You think you can just show up looking like…" Shouyou gestured at Tobio, eyeing him up and down, licking his lips. "...like <em> that </em>? You're killing me!" </p><p>Tobio felt a wave of warmth washing over him, a lovely shade of pink painting his cheeks.  "I was told to wear a suit, it's not like it was my idea!"</p><p>"But no one told you to look <em> this </em> hot in it!"  Tobio blushed as he broke contact with Shouyou's sinful gaze. </p><p>"Shut up… Not my fault you- you can't keep it in your pants, d-dumbass!" He closed his eyes, head still turned away, unable to believe the words that escaped his mouth. Maybe it wasn't just Shouyou that was affected by the situation or the cocktails, or both. Tobio was definitely more daring and Shouyou wasn’t gonna let him live it down. </p><p>Except Shouyou turned completely silent and still. The hands on Tobio's collar loosened and Tobio held his breath for what felt like an hour. He was sure he crossed a line this time and he braced himself for Shouyou to throw him out of the room for being a little piece of-</p><p>"Ohhhh is that so?" Shouyou's hand traveled to Tobio's cheek and slowly forced his head to face him. Tobio's eyes were still pinned to the floor, cheeks burning brightly and his heartbeat increased by a tenfold. </p><p>"Let's see how you feel about it then, Mr. Self-restraint." Shouyou's hands cupped his head and leaned in for another kiss. </p><p>Tobio leaned in, pushing deeper into the kiss, fingers slightly tugging at Shouyou’s hair and moaned into his open mouth as their tongues touched, licking deeply.  Shouyou felt a shiver up flash up his spine, electrifying him. The growing need took over his entire body and his hands tightened now around his partners waist, fingers dipping into the soft flesh under his shirt, dropping down to Tobio’s ass and squeezing slightly, growling in his mouth.</p><p>Tobio broke the kiss with a loud moan, staring down at him. Shouyou looked up, dissolving in the gorgeous deep blue eyes, now wide and visibly aroused. His hand rose up to his face, caressing his cheek, sliding up into Tobio’s luscious black hair. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful.” Shouyou whispered it, barely able to control his thoughts. </p><p>Tobio groaned and reached down, claiming him into another kiss, making Shouyou wonder how many times can a human heart stop before his life is in danger. His hands roamed over Shouyou’s body and he pushed his hips forwards, his erection hard against Shoyou’s stomach.</p><p>“So good, so needy for me.”  Tobio nodded feverishly, panting, blushing a delightful shade of pink which Shouyou made a mental note of, under: <em> things to make Tobio do </em>. </p><p>Their hands intertwined as Shouyou dragged him towards the bed and pushed him down.</p><p>“Lie back.” he said with a deep tone, his voice resonating in Tobio’s body, the sensation adding the already painful erection. Tobio took off his coat and threw it away before laying down on his back.</p><p>Shouyou crawled above him and his hands reached for his shirt unbuttoning it. He bent down, kissing Tobio's lips, continuing down his neck as his hands travelled on his naked chest. Tobio’s eyes closed, his parted mouth gasping for air as Shouyou’s lips gently brushed and bit  on the soft skin of his neck.</p><p>Tobio moaned and growled at the ceiling, arching his back and shifting endlessly, instinctively showing Shouyou where to go next, what he liked and where his kisses should linger more. Shouyou understood, moving in unison, instantly giving in to whatever Tobio needed, suppressing his own desire to devour him whole, to take him right then and there, to break all his walls and subdue him to his desires. </p><p>“So gorgeous, your skin is so soft."</p><p>Tobio’s eyes snapped shut and covered his mouth with his hand, suppressing embarrassing sounds and choked moans. “Dammit Shouyou.”</p><p>“Mmm? What’s wrong?” Tobio felt Shouyou grinning through a kiss, knowing very well that nothing’s wrong, and that Shouyou was relishing in the way he made him feel. </p><p>With his pride growing tenfold, very very slowly he traveled downwards, focusing on an uninterrupted string of kisses, until his fingers gripped the hem of Tobio’s open shirt. Tobio shifted to take it off, but,</p><p>“No. Leave it. I love how it looks on you.” Shouyou fixated on his gaze, the mischievous smirk spread across his lips, proving his point. </p><p>An odd and undiscovered mix of feelings rushed through Tobio’s body and mercy wasn’t one of them. Shouyou licked and kissed and bit and caressed slowly and thoroughly and lovingly, blowing hot breath all over his sensitive skin. </p><p>Love was certainly one of them. </p><p>More than that...</p><p>It was <em> worship </em>.</p><p>The way Shouyou, still fully clothed, allowed everything to happen in Tobio’s favour, had Tobio’s world turned upside down. </p><p>“You look so hot like that. Look at you.”</p><p>But Shouyou doesn’t need to verbalize it, Tobio can feel it. He could feel it in the way Shouyou’s hands are threading over his chest, firm fingers sliding up and down, never breaking contact, in the way he looked at him as if he’s the most precious being, as if his whole world stared back at him, in the little sounds he made when he discovered a new place on his body to mark with his kisses. </p><p>Shouyou placed his hands flat on his hips and took off his pants, trailing his fingers loosely on his legs. </p><p>“Y-you too.” Tobio spoke from under fluttered lashes and crimson cheeks, cursing the squeaky sound of his voice and his, now very obvious, erection.</p><p>“Mm? Words Tobio."</p><p>“Clothes.” Tobio mumbled through an abrupt and obscene moan.</p><p>“Good boy.” Shouyou peeled off his shirt and pants, giving Tobio what he wanted, throwing them aside in a heartbeat and straddled Tobio between his thighs.</p><p>The sudden skin on skin contact had them wheezing, cursing and moaning and then Shouyou started grinding. Fast and messy and mercilessly. The thin fabric of their boxers was their only enemy, denying them from getting ultimate pleasure.</p><p>Tobio reached up, guiding Shouyou’s mouth down onto his own. Their lips grazed against each other, in the same rhythm as their hips, breathing into each other.</p><p>There was something else tugging at Tobio’s heart, a burning desire that he couldn’t pinpoint, spreading inside him like wildfire. </p><p>“Shouyou, I-” Tobio whispered against Shouyou’s needy lips.</p><p>“Hm?” Shouyou allowed him to speak and his lips continued down his cheeks and his neck, biting, kissing, licking and hissing at the feeling, moaning in his ear. </p><p>“Words, Tobio. God, your voice alone could turn me on like this.”</p><p>Tobio took a deep breath arching into Shouyou, his cheeks flushed an even darker shade of pink and he tried to form words. It most definitely wasn’t his forte, especially at times like this. Or maybe it was that at <em> times like these, </em>high in Shouyou’s endless affection, that he could open up as well.</p><p>“M-more, me too, I love it.” Tobio said and his shaky voice sent a shiver down his spine. Shouyou groaned as he moved lower and lower, trailing kisses along his soft skin. </p><p>He positioned himself between Tobio’s legs and finally broke contact, looking down at him, staring, taking in the marvelous sight. Tobio’s heart tugged at the feeling of being <em> seen </em>, every part of him exposed under Shouyou’s sinful gaze.</p><p>“You want me to tell you how beautiful I think you are? How much I love your strong arms, shooting those killer serves?" Shouyou traced his hands over Tobio’s shoulders, fingers grazing down the toned muscles of his arms and continued downwards until he reached his hands. He took one of Tobio’s hands in his own, his lips brushing over the back of his palm, “and your godly hands, sending me the most perfect tosses ever”, he continued placing multiple kisses on each finger, watching him through squinted eyes, his own red cheeks reflecting his words. Tobio gasped audibly, blinking rapidly, his heart swelling with pride, beaming under Shouyou’s words. The fact that Tobio melted under every single thing Shouyou said was an understatement, but most importantly, Tobio relished in hearing Shouyou praise his skills on the court.</p><p>“I love watching you like this, but also when we’re playing, when you jump up for a toss, your perfect body lining up under the ball and your focused eyes can only see me in that moment, flying for you always, for <em> my </em>setter.”</p><p>“Fuck.” Tobio chuckled and then he smiled wholeheartedly, that kind of smile that only Shouyou is ever able to bring out of him. He shivered and shifted under Shouyou’s thighs, yearning for more friction, his heart already batting a thousand, as each word of praise raced through his body.</p><p>“You’re just...” He licked his lips, his gaze following the trail of his arms back up to his chest “perfect”, his fingernails grazed into his abs.</p><p>“Am not.” Tobio’s retort had little power, his heart beating rapidly, as he fought for air under Shouyou’s words.</p><p>“Are too.”</p><p>“Shut up.” Tobio closed his eyes, swallowing back a moan and fighting the smile forming on his lips.</p><p>“Never. You like it. You deserve it. And I get to look at you and to touch you and to spike your tosses.” His eyes locked on Tobio’s yet again and his lips formed a smug smile as Tobio shuddered underneath.</p><p>Shouyou’s words electrified Tobio, for the nth time now. They also scared him, with how easy, how naturally they rolled off Shouyou’s mouth, with no embarrassment, no shame whatsoever and more importantly, he sensed how much he meant them.</p><p>It’s not fair, as Tobio thought, how easy it was for Shouyou to make him feel like this, to put everything into words for him.</p><p>Shouou stripped him out of his boxers and Tobio winced at the urgency with which Shouyou grabbed his cock with one hand and placed the other one on his thigh spreading them open.</p><p>“Relax, Tobio. Can you do that for me? I’m gonna take care of you.”</p><p>Tobio nodded feverishly as his own hands gripped Shouyou’s hair, entangled in his orange curls.</p><p>Shoyou’s head dropped forward as his tongue swiped over the head, tasting the salty precome and pushing past his lips. </p><p>“Oh <em> fuuck. </em>” Tobio’s head fell down, panting, trembling, giving into the burning fire consuming him.</p><p>Shouyou caressed his thigh gently, coaxing him to calm down, to allow Shouyou to take care of him, as he took more of him in his mouth.</p><p>Tobio cursed as he stared into Shouyou’s eyes, met with that look of determination he was so familiar with. When Shouyou devoted himself to something he was gonna see it through and, naturally, that included taking Tobio deep in his throat, as he’d quickly learned in the first weeks of their relationship. Tobio was always left wondering how he could deal with that look in his eyes when they’re on the court, when it would only remind him of, of-</p><p>“Oh my gosh, Holy fuck- Ahhh..” <em> That.  </em></p><p>Tobio’s breath came to a halt as he felt Shouyou’s fingers probing at his hole, touching softly.</p><p>Shouyou pulled back reluctantly, reaching for his bag, grabbing the bottle of lube at the speed of light, already uncapping it.</p><p>Shouyou froze instantly and regained control of his senses, as his desire to protect his perfect partner overcame his selfish urges.</p><p>Shouyou stared at him, met with an incredulous gaze. “Do you want this?”</p><p>“Do it.”</p><p>“Are you absolutely sure? We can-”</p><p>“<em>Please.” </em></p><p>“Dammit, Tobio.” His mouth was back on Tobio’s cock at the speed of light and his fingers were positioned between his legs again.</p><p>Tobio winced at the coldness and trembled vividly in anticipation of what’s about to happen, trusting Shouyou fully, as always, delighted to relinquish every last shred of control.</p><p>One of Shouyou’s fingers slowly pushed inside and he groaned at the tight heat surrounding him. He moved gently, allowing Tobio to adjust and only picked up the pace when he felt Tobio’s hips pushing against him and said:</p><p>“M-more.” Tobio stared down at Shouyou, his hands fidgeting in his hair, taking a deep breath, doing whatever possible to calm his heartbeat and relax his muscles, in order to have more of Shouyou inside, fighting the urge to push Shouyou’s mouth further, to bury himself in his throat deep as Shouyou pushed a second finger inside and curled upwards, feeling for that sweet spot. </p><p>“<em> Oh my, fuck, ahh, shit, ah Shou-.” </em>Tobio’s unintelligible string of words proved that he found it and he pressed in deeper, teasing him.</p><p>Shouyou shifted on top of him, steady with his fingers deep inside Tobio, reaching down for a kiss, claiming his mouth. He placed his free hand around him as he felt Tobio arch his back and their bodies slammed against each other. </p><p>“Slowly, Tobio. I don’t wanna hurt you.” He breathed in his mouth as he felt Tobio’s hips move incessantly around his fingers.</p><p>“You’re not- AHH-” Tobio’s body moved on his own, allowing the fire inside to engulf him, allowing his body to take Shouyou’s fingers deeper and faster</p><p>Shouyou lifted off him, allowing himself to stare at him, taking in the gorgeous sight of flushed cheeks and swollen lips, his half lidded eyes and his tongue swiping his parted lips. </p><p>His chest was heaving up and down, red and sweaty, as his shirt still hung loose on his elbows.</p><p>“Shit, you’re gonna make me come just by seeing you like this and I’m not even properly inside you.” Shouyou spoke in between swiping the length of his cock, circling the head with his fingers and pushing deep inside with his other hand.</p><p>Tobio’s eyes flew open, realizing just now that he could have more of Shouyou, that this sensation would increase by a tenfold, with Shouyou stretching him open.</p><p>“Let’s do that then.” Tobio mewled.</p><p>“<em> Fuck. </em>” Shouyou removed his fingers and took off his boxers in a heartbeat. He let out a sharp breath as his own cock was finally no longer restrained. Slicking his fingers with lube he stroke himself a few times, letting his head fall backwards, squeezing his cock in his hand, delaying release.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“I could add another finger first, to make sure you’re-”</p><p>“Shouyou, please! Shut up and fuck me.” Shouyou shivered and Tobio’s hands grabbed Shouyou’s wrists guiding them between his legs. </p><p>“Say that again.” he smirked.</p><p>“No way!” Tobio’s head turned to the side, unable to meet Shouyou’s intense gaze.</p><p>“You are so adorable, you’re gonna kill me.” Shouyou giggled, the intensity of the moment melting down a notch, allowing them to take a breath and relax. He spread Tobio’s thighs apart with one hand, taking one leg over his arm as he stroked himself, positioned between Tobio’s legs.</p><p>Shouyou breathed out as he pushed inside, excruciatingly slow, feeling Tobio’s body shuddering more and more violently.</p><p>“FUUUCK.” Tobio cursed at the ceiling, panting and trembling, slamming his palms on the bed. As usual, too much, too tight, the burning sensation in his stomach, the rapid hammering of his chest, Tobio was adamant he would never get used to it, he never wanted to.</p><p>“Dammit, so fucking tight.” Shouyou growled and stopped to breathe, as Tobio enveloped him completely at his own pace.</p><p>“Shu- shut up. I can’t- you have to move.” Tobio’s wheezed, blinking rapidly.</p><p>Shouyou took a deep, deep breath, considering how it might be his last whilst making peace with the situation, now that he was buried deep into Tobio, again. His gaze washed over Tobio, taking in the gorgeous sight of the flushed expression on his face, of his chest puffing up and down and the constant shade of pink in his cheeks.</p><p>“Am gonna, just, gimme a moment. I don’t wanna come now. This is too- you feel so good, you look so gorgeous, taking me like this.” Tobio moaned, a high pitched obscene sound escaping his lips, shuddering under Shoyou’s words.</p><p>Shouyou groaned, clawing into Tobio’s thighs as he started to move. Slowly at first, gently rubbing inside, losing himself into Tobio’s unbearably tight warmth.</p><p>Tobio swore and writhed, his vision only a blur as he held on for dear life. Shouyou was the only tangible thing in his blurry world.</p><p>“Faster.”</p><p>Shouyou picked up the pace, thrusting hard deep inside, meeting Tobio’s hips half way as he pushed himself down. </p><p>“Fuck, oh fuck, you feel incredible<em> . </em>”</p><p>And Tobio lost it again, writhing on Shouyou’s cock, arching his back, spreading his legs wider, taking him as deep as possible. Tobio whimpered, sweet needy moans, aching with need, gasps of surprise at the irresistible pleasure Shouyou was giving him.</p><p>Shouyou fucked Tobio deep and hard, and Tobio bounced and groaned and writhed beneath him.</p><p>“Ah Shou, I need you to..<em> AHh </em>...Please.”</p><p>“Please what? Tell me please, arouse me more with that voice of yours.” His hands traveled across Tobio’s body, caressing him slowly, feeling the hot warmth erupting from his chest, under his fingers.</p><p>“Mmh, need you to, m-make me come.” </p><p>“Fuck!” At this Shouyou’s thrusts became steadier, keeping him on the edge, until Tobio fully relaxed, submitting to Shouyou’s insatiable torture, surrendering to it completely. Shouyou took hold of Tobio’s cock and worked it with one hand, utterly slow, edging him over and over again. Not to show control, or to ensure the most powerful orgasm in existence.</p><p>“Shouyou, please!”</p><p>No, it was but Shouyou’s insatiable need to see Tobio fall apart for him, to see him shudder at the lightest touch, so vulnerable and desperate over and over and over again, groaning and holding his thighs open wider for Shouyou to thrust deeper as he was claiming him.</p><p>Tobio shifted, hot rivers of sweat trailed his body, shivering under Shouyou’s ministrations, as his vision became a blur. Shouyou expected an lightheaded insult, or perhaps more of Tobio’s pleas for sweet release and he was trying to draw more and more out of him, to edge him again and again, only to hear the sweet begging tone, but-</p><p>“I love you.” is what Tobio sweetly worded out.</p><p>Shouyou fell forward, his fingers intertwining with Tobio’s. It felt like his heart skipped a beat, or maybe, definitely more, moving utterly slow, but ever so deep, staring deep into Tobio’s eyes. Everything faded away, the room, the venue, the obnoxious noise of the party downstairs. Shouyou came with one final thrust, deep inside, pleasure whiting his vision, sending pulse after pulse inside Tobio, as Tobio as well came violently between their bodies.</p><p>A few seconds passed, or maybe hours, as reality dawned on them, sound and vision returning back first, then soon they were gasping for air. </p><p>Shouyou collapsed on top, squeezing him in his arms, wrapping himself around Tobio”, head buried on the bed over his shoulder. </p><p>“Me too. I love you so much, Tobio.” Tobio’s heart tugged in his chest, again, as he felt breezy, lazy kisses on his neck. </p><p>They were startled by a loud knock on the door and an amused voice yelling, "How much longer are you gonna be in there, lovebirds. We're cutting the cake!"</p><p>Embarrassed and now fully aware of their surroundings, they thanked whoever designed each room to have a shower, so that they could get ready to rejoin the party downstairs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed it! Had so much fun being part of KageHina week 2021.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>